A New Time, A New Evil
by HP Lova7
Summary: A new evil is rising, an evil that will submerge the world into darkness if it succeeds. Who will stop it though 17 years after HP defeated Voldemort though? Rated T for being paranoid. I'm not the best at summaries.


"Where are they?" A man boomed, pacing furiously.

"They were not located in the hospital, they must have been moved." A worker for the first man said, sitting in a chair while a woman tended to his wounds from their recent battle.

"We must find them, without them dead, I will not have the power I need to do what my father and mother failed to do before me." The first man said with pure venom.

"Hampton, please try and contain yourself when we tell you this, but they were moved by your brother and another." A woman said cautiously, ducking when a curse was sent her way by Hampton.

"My wretched brother... I'm not surprised with that filthy mudblood lover. Who was the other?" Hampton demanded to know, his red eyes aflame.

"Jacion Wellington." A man in a dark cloak replied.

"What?" Hampton growled.

"Jacion Wellington, the 700 year old spirit? The spirit who spared your life from death." The man replied, pouring himself a cup of tea only to have it disintegrated by Hampton.

"I am all too familiar with that traitor. Where did they move them? Family perhaps?"

"No sir, the rest of their family has been destroyed, the girls were not present." Another replied.

"Friends then?" Hampton suggested angrily. "What about the Potters or Weasleys?"

"No sir, we've checked there as well."

"I want you to check every orphanage in the continent, the world if you must! I want them found, and I want them brought to me alive! I want to be the one to end those wretched babies lives that are draining my power! I want to see them suffer like they have me!"

* * *

><p>"I trust you understand what you're getting yourself into." Daniel asked as he handed the baby girl to the foster mother.<p>

"I know, and I understand that they'll be searching for her and the other." Ms. Rosanna said, taking the sleeping two week old baby into her arms.

"You are correct." Daniel replied, the little girl he had just handed over giving him the memory of his lost baby girl.

"Do not worry, we will take care of her." Ms. Rosanna said, rocking the little girl when she began to stir.

"The fidelius charm has been put upon the home, so she and the other children should be safe." Daniel explained.

"You take care of yourself." Ms. Rosanna said concerned.

"I know, don't worry, I will." Daniel said before pulling the blanket away from the baby's face and peering at the angelic face.

"We will meet again Hannah Evie Clare."

* * *

><p>"Watch her head." Jace said as he handed the precious baby off to the woman who would be her mother from then on.<p>

"I've had a child before Mr. Wellington." Lydia Cummings said, taking the newborn baby into her arms carefully.

"She'll be great one day." Jace said taking one last look at the girl.

"She will be, we'll make sure of it." Lydia said rocking the baby.

"I trust you will be okay?" Jace asked, his translucent hands going into his pockets.

"Of course we will. We understood what we were getting into when Mr. Potter confronted us about taking one of the girls if this were to happen." Lydia replied.

"So long Lauren Katelyn Phillips." Jace said before disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven years later-<em>

"Mum, relax, I'll be just fine." A blonde haired girl said, her face going red from her mother's tight hug.

"Oh, hunny, I know." Lydia said, loosening her grip on the eleven year old girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Steven said, putting a hand on his sisters shoulder. They smiled at eachother, both knowing that they wouldn't be seen with eachother as soon as they got on the train.

"Make sure that you do." Jack said, hugging his daughter.

"I'll be fine dad." Lauren said, thankful that his hug was much softer.

"Alright then, you'd two better get on the train so you can get a compartment. You've only got five minutes." Lydia said, holding back tears.

"Kay, by mum." Steven said, hugging his mother and gaining a kiss on the cheek. "By dad." Steven moved onto his dad as Lauren started carried the cage of her black owl to the train while waving back to her family who waved back, her mother crying. She practically ran onto the train, excited about finding a compartment.

* * *

><p>"Do you need help love?" Hannah spun around to see a red haired woman looking at her thoughtfully, a black haired man with round spectacles next to her. Behind them where two boys, the older one who had messy black hair and hazel eyes pushing a trolley much like her own, and a young girl with fiery hair like her mothers. Hannah supposed they had noticed her looking around confused.<p>

"Platform 9 3/4?" Hannah said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, it's quite simple." The woman said. "It's my son James's first year as well." She motioned to the black haired boy who was in possession of the trolley, a barn owl in the cage looking around intently. James smiled and nodded at her. Hannah nodded weakly back.

"Did you say platform 9 3/4?" Another voice asked, this one coming from a boy her age with a trolley like theirs. He had light brown hair and goldish eyes. He had a confident smile, but he looked a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Ahh yes," The woman continued, ushering the boy over to the rest. She put an arm around the boy and Hannah and pointed at the wall. "Now then, you just walk straight at the wall, and keep going till you get to the other side." The woman said. "You might want to do it at a run if you're nervous." The woman than stepped back and watched the two.

"Brighton." The boy said, sticking his hand out to Hannah as they both looked stunned at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Hannah." Hannah replied quietly, shaking his hand without averting her eyes. "You go first."

"Ladies first." Brighton said. They could hear James chuckling behind them as they continued to just stare at the wall. Hannah looked at Brighton before gulping and pushing the trolley at a run towards the wall. Her snowy owl looked at her with sleepy eyes as they were about to hit the wall, but they never did.

"Impressive huh?" James said as he came through straight after, stopping beside her. Brighton joined them on her other side just a second later.

"Wow." Brighton breathed as they stared at the scarlet train labeled the Hogwart's Express.

"Come on, let's get your trunks into the train." James's father said as he and the rest of his family went through the barrier, his daughter clutching his hand.

* * *

><p>"This is the only one left." Brighton said as he, James and Hannah came to the only compartment with enough room for them. It only held a light blonde haired girl who was gazing out the window, a black owl at her side. James slid open the door, the girl looking at them and smiling.<p>

"Do you mind?" Brighton asked as Hannah slunk away, trying to hide herself.

"No, of course not." The girl said, moving her owl to the floor, much to its disgust. Brighton took the lead in, sitting down in front of the girl, James next to her, and Hannah in the corner, looking warily at people around her, not saying a word.

"James." He introduced himself, offering his hand to the girl.

"Lauren." She replied, shaking the hand in her own pale hand.

"Brighton." Brighton said shaking her hand as well. Lauren looked at Hannah expectantly only to get a slight not.

"That's Hannah." Brighton said. She hadn't said much to any of them.

"Nice to meet you." Lauren said cheerfully. The train hopped along bit as it began its journey. Lauren and James both gathered at the window to wave to their family who was waving goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>"Anything from the trolley?" The young woman asked as she passed their compartment with the sweet filled trolley. James, Lauren and Brighton had been talking happily, Hannah staying quiet.<p>

"Yeah, I'll have some fire bombs and bertie botts." James said, taking the money from his pocket.

"I'll have two pumpkin pasties." Lauren said, taking money out as well.

"Um... what should I have?" Brighton asked, getting up and looking at all the treats.

"Get some fizzing whizzbees and chocolate frogs." James suggested as the lady handed him his chosen sweets.

"Alright then, I'll have those." Brighton said, taking out the required money and handing it to the woman after Lauren got her pasties. The lady gave Brighton what he ordered, took the money, then looked at Hannah.

"What about you dear?" Hannah shook her head, averting her eyes quickly and crossing her arms reclusively.

"Do you want one?" Lauren asked politely, offering one of the sweet pasties to Hannah. She shook her head again. Lauren and the other two looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts exceeded all of their expectations, shown by the shocked faces on all of their faces as they approached the castle in the boats lit by lanterns.<p>

They had been led up the grand staircases to stop in front of an extremely short man who stood on a pile of books, looking at them intently.

"Welcome students!" He said cheerfully and welcoming. "I am Professor Flitwick, the deputy headmaster of here Hogwarts. Very soon, I will lead you through these doors into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. During your seven years here, your house will be like your family. Any accomplishments will gain your house points, while any misbehaving will lose points." He looked over them, observing each student individually. "Now, follow me."

The new first years walked after the short man who leaped off the book and opened the doors for the new students. The second through seventh students stared at them as they walked down to the end of the hall. The ceiling mystified the children though.

The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky, candles floating endlessly around aimlessly.

They reached the head table where a stern looking woman with wispy grey hair in green robes sat in the middle gold chair, greeting them with a surprisingly friendly smile.

In front of the head table was an old wooden stool with an ancient, moth bitten hat sitting atop it. The first years where shocked when the hat grew a mouth and began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago,  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<br>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<br>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<em>

The hall burst into applaud before it once again fell silent.

"When I call out your name, you'll come up and take a seat on the stool, and then I'll place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Flitwick said, holding a long, unrolled scroll and the sorting hat.

"Abercrombie, Brighton." And so it began. The sorting had didn't take long before it shouted out- "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house burst into cheer as the first Gryffindor ran to their table, taking a seat at the long table of the red and gold house.

"Alsa, Ellie." A girl with light brown hair and a smirk walked up to the stool, taking a seat. She took a bit longer, but she became the first Slytherin. Again, the green and silver team cheered for their new house member.

"Bailt, Jeremy!" A black haired boy stepped up to the stool like those before him, and sat casually on the stool, looking around interested. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and the house of the brave once again broke out into cheers, welcoming the boy.

Beal, Bighl, Calka, Chena, Cirelle, and Colling all went through before 'Cummings, Lauren' was called. Lauren was barely on the seat when it cried out "Gryffindor."  
>Lauren looked ecstatic as she bounded off the stool and walked quickly to her new house table, sitting infront of Jeremy Bailt, diagonal from Brighton, and next to Helena Cirelle.<p>

Dealle, Dyeker, Elie, Garry, Gryge, Halley, Hidley, Jones, Kelly, Lee, Long, McMahn, Miller, Myner, Nelson, Niles, and Peale whre before 'Potter, James'.

James sat confidently on the stool, and within seconds, the house of his entire family rang out proud and true in the hall. He went and sat next to Amy Jones and Joseph Long at the Gryffindor table.

Queens, Rails, Riley, Rheena, Rocha, Samuels, Smith, Taeles where just some that came before 'Twidale Hannah'. There had been a lot of kids whose names had started with R.

Hannah was on the chair for a while, looking timidly at the people stared at her as the hat contemplated where to put her.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried out, a look of relief overcoming Hannah as the hat was taken from her head and she took her seat beside Mitch Samuels.

Uller, Velor, Walters, Wilson, Wilton, Wyella, Yishka and Zelo where the last eight on the list, the final name going to Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>No one knew it yet, but very soon, in just a matter of five years 'Abercrombie, Brighton', 'Cummings, Lauren', 'Potter, James', and 'Twidale, Hannah' would be facing something much more than just angry teachers and normal teenage drama. Hampton Lestrange wanted blood, and he would get it, for each year the daughters of the woman that defied him grew, his power was weakened.<p> 


End file.
